Silver Tree Academy
by TamashaToko
Summary: To reveal her true potential Kagome attends a strict prep school where she is stuck in an arranged marriage, but when she must share her dorm with a man who teaches her an alternative life style her heart may crave something else than knowledge. NarKag
1. The Star and the Mentor

Title: Silver Tree Academy

By: TamashaToko

Summary: Kagome Higurashi had always been the overachiever at Silver Tree Academy and the one everyone turned to for companionship and advice, but when a new student moves into her dorm and takes interest in her will she keep her morals, or fall to temptation and change?

Pairing: Kagome/Naraku

Footnote 1: The Star and the Mentor

Boarding school was something feared by most children, especially those with wealthy parents, for it meant years of separation from family and freedom to live in a place of rules and regulations. Majority of a boarding school's students were usually those who were seen as an eye sore by their parents or perhaps a way to train a future CEO to put aside all leisure ambitions and stick their nose to the grindstone.

Silver Tree Academy was just that, a boarding school that housed the country's future for it only accepted the brightest and the richest, but it didn't make a name for its self by accepting big donations. The building itself was a great learning institute for it was a former castle that still contained relics while creating a wonderful student atmosphere with libraries and home-like dorms. Not to mention every scientist who discovered a cure, business man who made millions, or writer that made a difference in the country had all come from Silver Tree Academy. All of these attributes set more and more expectations for its students every year.

Kagome Higurashi, a junior in the academy, had been sent to the learning institute with all the expectations she could get from her parents and the administrators of the school. Both her mother and dead father had attended classes in the academy leaving Kagome with enough school spirit to do whatever it took to receive the glory her predecessors had in their school days. Whether it was acing Chemistry Honors or writing an applause worthy essay the girl proved she would be the next shining star of the school.

"Kagome," Sango took a seat in the academy's very own tea and coffee lounge with an Advanced Calculus book in one hand and a steaming cup of green tea in the other, "study group tonight?"

Kagome Higurashi put down her complicated economy book to sip her own warm drink and smile at her friend, "Depends, who is buying pizza tonight?"

"Kikyo is of course."

"Well then tell her I like sausage, and I will be over after five. I need to get caught up on my laundry."

Laundry was something that was done at the Silver Tree Academy often, because no one ever seemed to wear anything but their dress pants, gray top, and black jacket with a silver oak tree symbol stitched perfectly in. It was required to wear their uniform in class, but still their school pride had them wearing their logo wherever there were eyes to see it. Actually Kagome and the other girls of her study hall didn't even own any other clothes then that of their uniform except sleeping robes, that she had done the honor of stitching the logo into all on her own.

"I will do," Sango replied, "well talk to you later. AP Biology in ten minutes, any advice for the mid term."

"I don't want to spoil anything, but make sure you have those phosphate functions memorized. Have fun!"

"Thanks, and you too."

Kagome had conversations like this everyday with everyone who spoke with her. It had become quite obvious she was top in her class, so it wasn't a surprise that all the other honor students flocked towards her in the morning for advice.

Speaking of honor students it was time for Kagome to finish her drink and get a move on. If she didn't leave this spot quick enough then, it had become too late.

"Feh," an annoyed voice was heard scuffing at a friend, "Miroku no bitch in her right mind would touch you with a ten foot pole, and speaking of bitches."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and sat back down at her small table. She hadn't moved quickly enough, and now she was going to pay the consequences. Inuyasha Murashu, wearing his uniform in a disrespectful fashion, sat across from her with his own coffee and a scowl on his face. He was probably just now waking up unlike his bright peers who had been up four hours before.

"You know," his gaze moved away from her as his finger began to tap on the table for the purpose of annoying her, "you try and avoid me a lot Kagome. I don't think my parents would be too happy about that."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha's finger and pretended to burn a hole through it with her imaginary laser vision, "You never use to care. It's irony really. When I was in regular middle school and we were friends you always yelled at me for being around you, but now that we are-

"Cat got your tongue."

She attempted to drink her coffee to find out that there was no more in her cup, but she continued for it was another second he wasn't talking to him.

All her school career Kagome wanted to go to the Silver Tree Academy, but her family never had the money or the connections to enroll her, and that's when the Murashu family came into play. The wealthy Inutashio and his wife would consult their friends in the education department and pay intuition fees for Kagome as long as she desired to attend the academy, but in return she had to marry their youngest son, Inuyasha, after graduation.

"So what if we are engaged?" she put her empty cup down accidentally slamming it a bit, "I have a right to live, don't I?"

"If you call being a book worm living! How about me? Other boys my age are dating as many girls as possible and partying, but I am stuck in this god-forsaken place where there is no alcohol and I am engaged and unable to date. I had to go through hell to coax the administration into allowing a TV in my dorm."

The more she talked to her fiancée the more Kagome could understand why he was stuck in an arranged marriage. It was best for him to be tied down to someone as early as possible, or knowing him he would get kicked out of this place by doing god-knows-what with the female student population. His friend, Miroku, was already on the verge.

"You have my attention now Inuyasha," Kagome checked her watch that also had the Silver Tree Academy symbol on the face, "but only five minutes. I have class."

"I am suppose to be in class right now, but anyways, like you said we were friends once, so I don't get why this has to be difficult. After this semester you only have one more year before your living in my house and being my wife, so lets try to make this go smoothly. How about a date tonight? I am in the mood for ribs."

"Ribs aren't on the cafeteria's menu."

"We can leave the school."

"That's against the rules. I am sorry, but we are having a study group tonight. You are free to join us Inuyasha."

Inuyasha slammed his cup down wanting to cause a scene, "I was wrong about you! There were a few other girls who wanted to get into this school too, and my parents could have easily chose them over you, but when I heard you were indeed of the scholarship I demanded to marry you. I knew those girls would be nothing but cold fish, and I thought you could at least add something to my life."

"I am a bit busy Inuyasha, that's all. I will be ready to be your wife upon graduation."

"How about what I asked you earlier?"

"I have to go to class Inuyasha," Kagome stood up with her school things, "I will see you later, and come by our study group if you are hungry."

"Forget you," Inuyasha stood up and went about his business with Miroku as Kagome went to class.

- - -

As they often did when mid terms and finals approached Kagome, and her equally intelligent classmates gathered in her room and sat on her couch and bed with their homework ready to study and get help on their complicated essays and math equations.

Kagome was laying on her floor with a slice of pizza in one hand and a pencil in the other, and over her shoulder was Hojo, top in their class, who was helping her analyze the themes and symbols of a few poems.

"Thanks Hojo," she smiled as they separated and she ate a bit.

"Any time Kagome," he smiled back.

"Now what kind of smile was that you two?" Ayame asked putting her calculator down.

"What smile?" Kagome asked.

"Don't play dumb. I think our little Kagome has a crush."

"That's impossible," Hojo being the sensitive guy he was also had a blush.

Sango giggled, "Watch out Hojo. Remember whom she is engaged to! Mr. Inuyasha Murashu!"

"The silver haired fellow who always bullies kids in the hall?"

"That one," Kagome lowered her head wondering if there would ever be a moment where she could be proud of people were saying about her fiancée.

"Poor you."

Sango sat down next to Kagome on the floor, "So I heard he caught up with you today, is that correct? Kikyo you have been silent."

Kikyo, who had been sitting on top of Kagome's bed solving equations removed her reading glasses, "It doesn't seem right to have such girl talk while there is a man present."

"Kikyo is right, Hojo can you throw these pizza boxes out and then get us some soda?"

"Girls," he laughed as he disappeared from the room.

Once he was gone Kagome knew there was no way to escape the discussion, "Nothing much happened you guys. He just wanted me to go on a date with him, and brake a rule doing it of course."

"Big deal," Ayame was bored so she went back to work.

"I don't think that's why you are trying to avoid him Kagome, how about the question he asked you earlier?"

"What question?" Kikyo's alert eyes looked up.

"Well Inuyasha asked me if I wanted to just move into his dorm. Since he is a Murashu he can just bypass the co-ed rule, and he says we might as well do it since we will be living together soon enough anyways."

Kikyo coughed as Ayame became interested again, "What's wrong with that? With the money his family has he probably has the best room. All ours have is a couch, desk, and bed next to the furnace. I bet he has a bedroom and his own personal bathroom."

"I would like to graduate her a clean honest person who hasn't received any de-merits or gotten away with braking any rules, that and what if Inuyasha, you know, he is a teenaged boy after all."

"Hence the reason co-ed is not allowed, but you are right. That is probably the only reason he has been all over you lately. He is becoming a horny little dog and he will be in trouble with his parents if he with any other girl."

"That's why I am staying clear from him for awhile. I don't want to end up sharing a bed with him, no matter how big of a TV he has in there."

The girls went back to eating pizza and studying. Of course it ended right at eight 'o clock sharp, because it was lights out and every student of the academy had to be in bed. Kagome cleaned up quickly, double-checked her homework, and then lay beneath her blankets warm and looking forward to the morning would she could learn some more.

- - -

Inuyasha sat at a table in one of the local pubs wearing his leisure clothes, because if he were recognized as an academy student by any of the staff that was likely to get a drink here he would be expelled despite his good family name. He didn't understand why he had to go to that damn school anyways! He failed all his classes because prep school was always ten times harder than public school, but yet his parents continued to send him to make sure he wasn't at home doing nothing.

He would have just ran away, but he endured it all because of Kagome Higurashi. If he were to disappear then the engagement would be called off and Kagome would return to public school never realizing her dream, whatever it was, and then Inuyasha would have to suffer a guilt trip.

Then again why did he owe her anything? All he wanted to do was have some fun and allow her to do the same, but she always turned him away. It was as though the friendship they once had meant nothing, but he discovered a way to change that, and that's why he was waiting in this bar.

"Inuyasha Murashu?" a voice behind him questioned.

"That's me," he crossed his arms feeling a bit irritated now that he thought about the ungrateful wench he would be forced to marry, "want me to buy you a drink?"

"I don't drink," a man sat across from Inuyasha, "shall we just get down to business?"

"First off, is what I heard about you true? Do you really change women?"

"I considered it a profession, so yes, I can."

"Well I am to marry this girl in a year, and all she cares about are books and stuff. I can't even get her to be alone in the same room as me let alone bed. This girl is having me wait until I graduate."

"A virgin are you?"

"Of course not, but I can't announce that or it will get back to my parents and they will know I am doing something around Kagome. I have men always commenting on my assumed innocence, and beating them up isn't good enough anymore. Why should she get away without any humiliation? Naraku was it?"

The eerie man with his eyes that had a strange glint to them nodded, "I've dealt with this before. Do you have the papers I asked you for?"

Inuyasha revealed Kagome's class schedule and some other information about her, "It's all here, and I have already arranged everything I need. This little operation is making some dents in my bank account, so don't screw it up."

He pocketed the paper and some cold hard cash Inuyasha laid upon the table, "I will not, so when shall I be expecting the second half of my payment?"

"When that girl is in my bed and everyone knows about it."

"It will happen then."

- - -

Kagome unlocked the door to her room and turned on the lights after another lecture in her literature class. She had just finished a test over a series of lengthy idealistic novels, so now it was time to move on to another book. It was thrown on top of her bed so she could read it after the rest of her classes was done.

This girl was the type to get excited by a new novel, but her enthusiasm ceased when she heard a grunt.

"Hello?"

There was no answer, and she shouldn't have been expecting one. Her door had been locked and there was security everywhere, so it wasn't like there would be an intruder in her room.

"Kagome you worry too much," she told herself as she sat down on her couch and dug through her backpack wanting to study a bit before her next class.

"Kagome talks too much," a very foreign and very male voice replied.

She lost grip and dropped her belongings to the floor. There was an intruder in here, and it was a male. What did he want? She didn't have any money or any valuable belongings, so there could be only one thing he did want.

Kagome quickly headed towards the door and put her hand on the knob.

"You are just going to wake me up and then leave," the one who was talking appeared out from under the blankets of her bed as though he were taking a nap.

Kagome studied the man, and tried to analyze him as much as she could incase a detective would have to sketch out her description when she went to the police. He had long inky black hair that made his crimson eyes seem all the more terrifying. She didn't even know how he could have red eyes, but then again Inuyasha had gold, but that was because he wore colored contacts, so this man probably did the same.

"My eyes?" it was as though he could read her mind, "When you have the money I do cosmetic surgeons can do anything. I like this color."

Kagome kept her eyes on him not moving her hand off her door, "What are you doing here?"

Naraku stood and paced towards her looking calm as he did so, but he kept a smirk that made him look diabolical like the evil antagonist of a play, "I am here to teach."

She took note that he could only be three years older than him at the most and he was wearing a Silver Tree Academy uniform just like Inuyasha's, "You look like a student to me."

"Really? I am to be your mentor Kagome."

"How do you know my name?"

"One most know a person before sharing a room with them, now step away from the door Miss. Higurashi."

"Sharing a room? This is the female dorm, so I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"I said step away from the door."

The moment Kagome's wrist to move to twist the doorknob open Naraku swiftly yanked her arm to him having her whole body follow. Taking advantage of this he flung her across the room having her land on to her couch.

"It's always good to listen to your mentors Kagome, but I will install a lock that only I will have the key to if I must."

She quickly stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"I have been told you signed up for some extra circular activities, is that correct?"

Kagome sat back down since he wasn't causing any harm to her at the moment, but he gave her a menacing look, "I have been denied, because I am taking so many classes it was believed it would get in the way of my studies."

He joined her by sitting on arm of the couch, "Well you are going to take part any an activity Miss. Higurashi. I am to be your personal teacher for it, but requires me to live in the same room with you."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome had her arms crossed and was pretty pissed at the moment. Even if he did have an honorable reason for sneaking and hiding in his room it wouldn't register with her. Who was he to bark commands at her and then push her around so roughly?

"I have the papers giving me my work orders if you don't believe me," he wore that smirk again before his hand traveled to her scalp and his fingers began to comb through her hair, "signed by the administration."

Who was he to touch her hair? Kagome quickly slapped his hand away with as much rage as possible. He had just been petting her as though she was some kind of new pet.

Naraku frowned, "That is a de-merit Miss. Higurashi."

Kagome's eyes widened, "What?"

"A de-merit. I believe you are smart enough to know that having enough of them can result in not graduating on time."

"I don't get de-merits."

"Well you should have thought about that before assaulting your mentor. I am to give you a credit for meeting my qualifications and allowing me to stay here, but I could easily take that away, so obedience would be good. Apologize and I might make that little de-merit disappear."

Kagome wanted to kill this man! He had touched her, something no teacher anywhere should do, and now he was expecting her to apologize. Being the vocal opinionated student she usually was she would gave given him a few choice words, but if she had a chance to keep her record spotless and actually gain an extra credit to boost her grade point average then she could, but she wouldn't like it.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"What was that Miss. Higurashi?"

"I am sorry!"

"You are loud, so do you have any questions for me."

She went on about questioning frivolous items such as finals and midterms, but Naraku was only half listening. This girl would indeed be a challenge, but thanks to Inuyasha she was worth a lot of money, and he had dealt with worse. The man had no doubt whatsoever that by the end of this semester he could turn this bright moral filled girl into the fun whore Inuyasha so desired.


	2. The Enlightened and the Darkness

Silver Tree Academy

Margin Doodle 2: The Enlightened and the Darkness

Silver Tree Academy's second semester had not started out easy for Kagome Higurashi. It had only been a few days, and already she had been overwhelmed with novels, equations, and essays, but after three years of attending this institution she was use to it. Her math and science were worked on as much as possible in class or during study group, because more supervision meant more accuracy. Written work was done in the dorm to the assortment of classical music that was provided by the academy.

Right now Kagome was finishing a novel the best way she knew how, in the tub under warm soapy water. She had just gone through twenty dry chapters of an old woman talking with friends and family before dying. It was boring, but Kagome had to look at all the story's positives, because her professors never took eventless as an answer.

After draining the tub Kagome removed her bookmark and put the novel next to the sink. She reached for a towel and wrapped it around her standing momentarily with a peaceful look on her face. Baths always relaxed her.

_Click._ The bathroom door opened up and her male roommate entered. He walked in casually only glancing at her for a bit with his crimson eyes before opening up the medicine cabinet and taking out some pills of his. He then turned on the sink full force to fill up a cup, and in doing so water droplets covered her book.

"Get out!" Kagome screamed.

He gave her a bored look, "Why?"

"Why? I am close to naked!"

"I needed an aspirin. I am to live here and give you credits as long as I sleep on the couch, that's what we agreed, so I have access to this room."

"You could have knocked or waited until I was dressed."

Naraku's response was still nothing more than a shrug, "Animals cross each other at the watering hole all the time, and they don't wear clothes Miss. Higurashi."

She wrapped the towel around her body tighter, "We are not animals. So get out!"

"We are mammals just like bears and cats then there is the fact that we reproduce and give milk, so I would say we are the same, but there is one wonder of our race that I will show you during one of our lessons."

"So you are a science professor? Well this anatomy is not for show, out!"

Naraku rolled his eyes again before retreating, "One more note Miss. Higurashi. Tightening that damp towel around you to conceal yourself only makes your breast look more appealing."

Upon his leaving he forgot to shut the door, so Kagome slammed it behind him and made sure to lock it. How dare he! Not only does he emerge on her peaceful moment while she was naked, but he feels justified to give off such comments! The only one who had ever dared to act so improper around the academy was Inuyasha, and he had learned from when they were friends that making remarks while she was already angry was a big no.

After drying off and putting on her school uniform Kagome picked up her damp novel with a sigh. The workload she was experiencing at the moment would have been a lot simpler if it wasn't for Naraku. During study group she had to listen to her friends complain about how they couldn't use her dorm, the orchestra music was often replaced by some kind of rock that was demonic sounding, and now he discovered a way to ruin her baths. Well she wasn't going to take it!

"You owe me a new novel," Kagome stated in a matter-of-fact tone as she emerged with soaked hair and a ruined book in her fist.

Naraku didn't spare her a glance this time as he lay on her couch, "I am quite sure you finished it, and even if you haven't there are cliff notes."

"There isn't any access to cliff notes here, and if there was they are forbidden just like your music and cell phone I have noticed you carrying."

"That book is readable and it doesn't look like the type that deserves to be replaced. It is bad enough when a person reads a book to get lost in a fantasy world they can't even attempt to create, but to spend time reading a boring book? You aren't getting those hours of your life back."

He was causing her to flare up again, "The book has a spiritual meaning."

"So says your instructor. Now expel your complaints on to another. I have business to attend too."

"You are such a leech," she watched as he got out his cell phone and made a few calls.

Kagome went over to her desk and got out her Biology book and pencil ready to start on an assignment. She always did half in the dorm, and then before the actual class her and Kikyo would grab a coffee and work on the rest in the science lab. Kikyo had always been a science and math wiz.

"I don't get this," she announced out loud on one of the first problems when Naraku closed his cell phone, "so are you like a science tutor or something, because I could really use some biology help at the moment. I have another half an hour before I can meet Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" he seemed interested for a moment because his crimson gaze left his cell phone filled of text messages.

"Kikyo Yamada," Kagome continued, "she is a good friend of mine who knows a lot of this stuff, especially since she is a senior."

"I have heard of Kikyo Yamada, and you are right, she is unlike you in every way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I consider what she did a waste of time, but at least she has the sense of adventure that you lack hiding behind these school walls. Kikyo Yamada is the champion karaoke singer at Devil's Lounge, which as you are guessing is a bar that academy students are forbidden to enter."

She giggled a bit, "Kikyo is a great singer, but she also has a clean record and wants to keep it that way. She would never go to a bar."

"Maybe she wanted to put that voice of hers to better use than religious hymns every morning."

Kagome went back to tapping her pencil on the spine of textbook, which was her way to show she denied all the accusations made against her friend. The two weren't as close as her and Sango were, but they had their reasons for sticking together. As a sophomore like Kikyo was two years ago it was her job to escort around a freshman for a bit, and she got stuck with Kagome, and people started to think Kikyo was helping her little sister, because the two looked alike in some ways.

That's all Kagome was through freshman year, Kikyo's clone. That had even become her nickname, but it didn't help that Kikyo was always voted most beautiful in her class. So whenever a rude girl or a playful boy got the chance they always made sure Kagome knew she was the ugly version of Kikyo. One day she locked the door and cried the day away, and Sango wasn't around at that point, so she had no one until Kikyo came. Kikyo had entered and explained to her that girls mocked her, because to them gossip and appearances were everything and they were just practicing before they made fools of themselves in the work place. The boys were a different story. A lot of men wanted to be with Kikyo, but she refused to date because it would get in the way of her studying, so thinking she was the stereotypical bitchy popular girl they humiliated Kagome thinking it would win her over. Afterwards everything Kikyo had said made sense to Kagome and she was able to survive her freshman girl with confidence.

Kikyo was still her friend, but they were never able to get that close, because she had her own friends, and eventually Sango did come into the picture, but they still had their early afternoon Biology wrap up.

"So what are you suppose to teach me?" Kagome asked, "you haven't done anything close to being homework related since you got here weeks ago."

"I call what I am going to teach you, Lifeology."

"Bio means life, so you need to help me with biology."

"No, you need help having a life. I am off work at the moment, so do me the pleasure of being quiet."

She slammed her book shut, "You are always off work! I'm going to meet up with Kikyo now."

"Make sure to comment on her karaoke skills."

Kagome knew that had to be a lie. Kikyo did have the greatest voice, but she would never break a school rule. Unlike Kagome, Kikyo didn't want to rely on a marriage offer to get into Silver Tree Academy. Instead she worked hard and pulled strings to get a hefty loan, so she would never even think about doing something that would result in expulsion.

She didn't spare her roommate another comment before picking up a couple of espressos from the café and then going to the science wing where Kikyo would be waiting for her. Kagome smiled as she announced what flavor she got, but then she froze when she noticed Kikyo wasn't the only one sitting at the black cold table. Next to her with his textbook open and paper lying everywhere was Inuyasha.

"Nice hair," was all Inuyasha said during her dumbfounded expression.

"Did you forget to brush?" Kikyo asked curiously.

Kagome set the coffee down and felt her hair noticing tangles. She had forgot to brush her hair! That damn Naraku had her mind so preoccupied she left the house without ridding herself of tangles. That explained why she got weird looks when buying her coffee.

"Sorry," she sat down and apologized, "my mind was elsewhere. You carry a brush in your purse don't you Kikyo?"

"Kikyo why is she even here?" Inuyasha asked as though his fiancée's presence was a burden to him.

"I have a brush Kagome, and we have always used this time to study our science, but since I don't have a lot of time to tutor you we will just have to pull a double."

Kagome brushed her hair quietly as she popped up her Biology book. Why was Inuyasha acting so sour towards her? Usually she fought hard to keep her distance from him, but here they were unable to escape, and he made himself the victim.

"So I know Inuyasha needs help with, well, everything, but what about you Kagome?"

"Chemicals that trigger spindle fibers during mitosis," Kagome quietly muttered.

"What is mitosis?" Inuyasha asked.

"We will get there after talking about punnet squares," Kikyo had somehow swiped a regular biology book from somewhere and was looking over it with Inuyasha.

"Feh, why do they even call it advanced placement biology if it's the only biology they offer? Makes not a damn sense!"

"We will get you caught up Inuyasha," Kikyo seemed determined to help him, even though Kagome always assumed it to be a lost cause.

Kagome had to wait her turn while Kikyo did the best she could to explain what high school students in public school were taught about biology. What were Inuyasha's parents thinking making him do this? She was a bit ticked off at the moment since her assignment probably wouldn't be done on time because of Inuyasha, that she didn't notice the look he was giving her.

"What?" she asked.

"That smell. There is male cologne all over you."

Kagome's body tensed up. Naraku had been using some kind of expensive dark colored cologne for the last few days now that stunk up the apartment, and now the smell was all over her. This was not good! What if Inuyasha ran to his parents and said Kagome was with another guy, and then all the money that they put into her bank account would be gone, and she would have to go to a cheaper private school, or even worse, public school.

"I heard that you are sharing your apartment with a guy," Kikyo had taken a coffee break, "and that he is some kind of professor who will give you credits."

"That's right," Kagome said.

Inuyasha smirked, because he now had confirmation that his plan had been put into action, "I knew that, but I hate that cologne brand."

"I hate him," Kagome muttered, "he is rude, takes up space, and every time I ask him what type of work he is suppose to be helping me with he says it's on getting a life."

Inuyasha just laughed a bit before looking back at her, "You know if he annoys you that much I can have someone change your curriculum around so he isn't needed. My offer still stands so you could just move in with me to get away from that smell to."

"I don't like pulling strings when I am already where I want to be Inuyasha, so I will just endure. There is nothing wrong with a few extra credits."

"Whatever you say."

"Okay Kagome," Kikyo finished her drink, "I assume you have half of your work done already, so let's just take it from where you finished."

"Actually the spindle fibers were the beginning, so I am not going to get it done."

Kikyo sighed feeling guilty about putting so much focus into Inuyasha, "I am sorry Kagome, but I am sure your grade can afford it. You just have to do whatever you can to make sure neither your mother or Inuyasha's parents find out."

"It's one missing assignment," Inuyasha was agitated, "I have about twenty a semester."

Kagome packed up her book, "I guess you're right, so I will probably just go get a snack or something before class. I am starving."

"See you later Kagome," Kikyo smiled warmly as her friend left, "so Inuyasha I think you officially upset her."

"Well she can deal, it's just one assignment. I don't see the big deal."

"You don't understand, it's not just the assignment. Kagome came here to learn everything she could about everything, and now thanks to you she won't know about spindle fibers."

"I guess I have emotionally scarred that poor girl now, and who are you to lecture me Kikyo? I always thought you were a good preppy girl until I snuck into the bar to find you there, singing."

She gave him a dangerous look as she closed her book as well, "Don't read so much into it Inuyasha. I just bombed a test and I needed a breather."

"Is that why you came home with me and slept with me? I was just a stress relieve?"

"It was an accident Inuyasha, and I am sorry if that's what you feel."

He smirked, "No need to apologize. Who knew one the Silver Tree Academy's star virgins would have so much experience. Maybe we should do it again sometime."

"As much as it was something different for me Inuyasha I cannot accept. We already complicated your fiancée once today."

"It's could be a secret Kikyo. It's not like I am asking you to be a prostitute or anything. I just need a female to hang out with until Kagome quits being a high strung bitch."

She stood up prepared to leave and in an even angrier fashion than Kagome, "That bitch as you call her is a friend of mine, and I won't do anything remotely close to hurting her. Especially with someone who made her cry two years ago for calling her a Kikyo clone."

"She was the stupid freshman who took it too personally, and if you don't want to be with me than why did you want to study with me so badly today?"

"I did it for Kagome. I wanted her to see the Inuyasha that I liked at the bar that night. The one who doesn't have his head stuck in his ass all the time."

Kikyo then made her dramatic exit, and all Inuyasha could do in response was remove his porn magazine from his binder and look at a few pictures.

Kagome had gotten her snack and another cup of coffee before going to class where she got scolded at for not having her assignment. The snack didn't stick well in her stomach while being humiliated, so when she returned to her dorm the first thing she did was open the refrigerator only to find there was no food.

"Naraku," Kagome called out knowing that even though it was quiet and the lights were off he was somewhere.

"Yes Miss. Higurashi," Naraku looked like some kind of villain as he sat on the floor against the wall with one leg up and one flat on the floor. Kagome briefly thought for a moment that he didn't look so bad in such a diabolical pose.

"I know I had bread and some chicken before I left today, are you meaning to tell me that you ate everything?"

"I have to eat as well, and may I add that she would consider some red meat, and something else to drink besides bottled water and tea."

"I don't see you ever contributing to the grocery fund or going to the story," she went to her dresser and searched for her purse quickly.

"Grocery shopping is a woman's job."

"So you are a woman hater as well?"

"No I honestly believe any kind of shopping is a woman's job. I have made it my business to notice that female clothing and products are always cheaper than male. This is done because stores know women always look for bargains and won't invest in something that isn't worth it, where as men just want to get in the store and get out."

"Nice observation, but I still need to get to the store."

He stood up, "You appear to be in a hurry Miss. Higurashi."

"At the moment I am on a budget, and the small food store that this school has is a bit too expensive, so I am going to have to go downtown, and that place isn't exactly the best after dark."

Kagome's body tensed when she noticed him smirk, "It isn't? Well I suppose this is the perfect chance to start our first lesson of lifeology and for me to elaborate on the humans being no different than animals debate we had today. Hands off that doorknob Miss. Higurashi."

She groaned, "We had this conversation before Naraku. I paid to use the dorm, so this is my door and you have no control over when I use it and when I don't."

"Actually in all fairness if it is anyone's door it's Inuyasha's, because I believe his parents pay your bills, and since I am a professor they also pay my salary. I won't allow you to leave until nightfall."

Kagome was really hungry, and she knew her rumbling tummy would hate her, "Fine then I will just starve until tomorrow."

"Nobody, including your shallow fiancée likes their women too thin Kagome. I will personally escort you to the market and make sure you eat, so sit down and study until its time."

Kagome just reached out for the doorknob again before being violently jerked away. Naraku had snuck up behind her and pulled her into his chest. The jerk was actually planning on physically keeping her hostage in her own home!

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled.

"The downside of having this great room is there are no roommates, or that many neighbors, so you might as well lower your voice Miss. Higurashi. Are you going to wait until I give you permission to leave, or do I have to hold you like this until its time."

Kagome made a move to elbow his chest to get free, but it seemed to have no effect on Naraku whatsoever. He just chuckled before lowering himself and her on to the ground. He sat on the floor confining her to his lap with his arms over her breast and back to his chest.

"You left me no choice," was his reply.

To Naraku's dismay Kagome wouldn't learn her lesson or take his compromise. To her this wasn't a battle over groceries anymore, but over her independence. Holding on to her wasn't a problem, but with her struggling and being so tightly imprisoned towards his body it wasn't a surprise that she could feel something harden up against her rear.

He wasn't the kind to really show it when he was turned on, so Naraku just moved her position a bit so she sat on his knee and away from his private areas. She didn't move now, so she must have understood he was stuck in an awkward moment.

"Kagome," Naraku grunted thinking about how it wasn't hard for his body to respond to hers in such a position, "I am going to release you. Move for the door again and I will put so many demerits on your record Inuyasha's parents might have to question why they put so much money into you."

She was let go, and all she did was sit on her couch quietly. Sex education had become apart of biology, so she knew what rose her up a bit when she was in Naraku's lap. He wasn't talking about it, so it was probably best to forget about it.

Naraku on the other hand was a bit agitated. This was the first time he was forced to stay still and endure his erection. Usually the woman who caused it was already his for the taking, but Kagome Higurashi was not to be messed with like the others were. Sure, Inuyasha said he didn't want to have such a virgin as a wife, but he wouldn't pay if he knew that he turned Kagome into his personal whore.

Even if it wasn't for Inuyasha Naraku would have found the self discipline to keep himself from removing her uniform and pleasing himself. It was true some men had a fetish about taking a girl against her will and forcefully making all the moves, but not him. Rape was one of only few things that he was above. Breaking someone and having them change their morals to follow whatever guidelines he wanted was a different story though.

"I suppose it's time," Naraku arose when less light came through the window and he had recovered from arousal.

Kagome put down another novel that she had been reading and reached for her purse again. She really didn't know what to say. She should have been disgusted that this older man had an erection while touching her, but than again was it really his fault? Part of her took it has a compliment that she had that affect on him, but she than shook her head. If she wanted to worry about giving men that reaction than she would just move in with Inuyasha. Naraku was a jerk, but he was in a position of power with her that he couldn't abuse, and judging by the silence that he gifted her with maybe he felt guilty or embarrassed about the whole thing.

The two quietly walked through the building, and then the school grounds until they came to the side walk that led to the downtown area. Kagome always felt uneasy every time she made it to the cement path. It was like she was leaving the warm arms of a protective family member when she left the school.

"Another observation that has been noticed by many is everywhere there is a respectable college or well known institution like the one you attend there is always a really bad neighborhood close by," Naraku spoke, "why is that?"

"I don't know," she replied making sure her purse was in hand, "I always thought that it's because the town is usually big, and where there is a big town there are factories that a lot of people work at and then get laid off from and are out of work."

"Good thought Miss. Higurashi."

Being called Miss. Higurashi from Naraku was wearing on her nerves a bit. Sure he said he was a professor and that's what all the other teachers at the academy called her, but it just sounded annoying coming from him. "_Amazing how the only time he called me Kagome was when he was turned on."_

"Legally," when Naraku said this he was of course talking about Inuyasha's expectations, "I cannot put you endanger, so we are not going to go looking for this area's mishaps, so tell me what can be found here."

"Well we are always warned against mugging and pick pocketing, and I have noticed a lot of prostitution."

"Prostitution is a good subject for us to discuss. Why is that animals just use mating to reproduce and silence urges, why humans can use it as a survival technique when they can't make ends meet?"

Sometimes the things Naraku brought up were always random, but they always made sense. What was with this guy? Did he try to observe everything for every flaw and make a point out of it?

"I suppose you're right, but it's not exactly a safe career. Sometimes hookers just get killed instead of getting paid, and I bet that happens with animals. They mate and then the other could get killed."

"Good observation, but I still truly think there are two things that set us apart from animals, and that's society and sex."

"Sex is an animalistic urge."

"If that's all it is explain why female animals only enjoy the presence of the male when in heat, but a woman just needs to be touched in all the right places. And if you haven't noticed society thrives on sex. Music videos and certain advertisements wouldn't be as effective if it wasn't for a sex symbol."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Kagome asked curiously not fighting with any of his beliefs.

"You are a bright student, so I just want you to take it into consideration. Don't believe that seduction is evil, because it can be used to survive for the poor women and a few other industries."

"It all looks appealing, but if those girls would have just stayed in school and with all the STDs floating-

"Maybe if those girls would have stayed in school one would have excelled and been destined for great things."

Kagome smiled because her morals had succeeded, "That's what I am saying."

"And being destined for great things the best place for them to attend would be the Silver Tree Academy, but it never has room and costs a lot of money. What if one of those girls took your spot? Maybe it's best for them to stay prostitutes and for you to excel."

"That would be selfish."

"Nothing wrong with being selfish Miss. Higurashi. It just proves we want more out of life. Another thing separating us from animals."

This had been Kagome's first time traveling to the market at night, and she did see a few women looking seductive in corners and maybe heard a few gunshots, but she survived. To think that she was actually going to let her tummy go hungry when Naraku just wanted to give her a few lectures. She was going to hold off until next year before taking sociology, because she hadn't acquired all of her social studies credits yet, so maybe he was one of those professors who was going to make her more open minded before taking the course and giving her a credit as well too.

"I can't think of much more to do with you than to give those few side notes," Naraku continued when they reached the store and Kagome bought some food her mouth was watering for, "but for the rest of my stay I want to see you shopping at night unafraid and understanding of everything you will see."

"I don't have to like it," Kagome opened a package of potato chips and began to dig in while shopping for the rest of her food.

"You were born with free will."

"And the only reason I made it through tonight alive was because you were with me."

Naraku shook his head when she made her purchases, "Kind of sad that you are so mistrusting of your own race."


	3. The Sober and the Intoxicated

Silver Tree Academy

Work Cited Entry 3: The Sober and the Intoxicated

After another week or so of having to cram all the member's of Kagome's little study group into Sango's small dorm that was shared with an over compulsive music student she decided to continue things in her living area. Before she had done so because she didn't want Naraku creeping them out or anything, but he hadn't been around too much lately. It seemed like everything had gone back to normal with her studies.

"Feh, I can never get this stupid tie off quick enough!"

It would have gone back to normal if Inuyasha didn't invite himself over! The first two years of Silver Tree Academy had been awkward enough having her best friend turn into her fiancée, but this year it seemed that he had to be everywhere. So now when Naraku wasn't around lecturing about how she needed to take more advantage out of life and not discredit prostitutes Inuyasha was one step behind her driving her crazy. Right now he was dishonoring her school by removing his silver and black stripped tie and chucking it across the room.

"Hojo can you help me with this," Kagome pointed to her math book, "I always feel a bit rusty when it comes to Trigonometry."

Kagome was lying of course. She had a perfect score last year when she took Trig, but she wanted to keep everyone occupied with their work as possible. This way they couldn't see how much of an idiot the man Kagome was going to spend the rest of her life with was.

"Sure Kagome," he wore his friendly smile again like he always did before inching closer to her.

"Hold on a minute math wiz," Inuyasha made him stop nervously in his tracks worried that getting close to his fiancée was not a good idea.

"No helping Mrs. Goody Two Shoes until someone explains these binomials to me," he seemed to be struggling over his Algebra 2 book even though Kagome had taken that class in her freshman year.

Sango burst out laughing, "Binomials? Inuyasha we learned about those in middle school."

"Excuse me for not being a mega nerd. It's basic Algebra, which is something I never got a chance to take in middle school, and this hell on earth won't offer it."

"Well maybe you should be in public school," Kagome whispered, but Inuyasha heard it anyways.

"See Kagome this is why I call you Mrs. Goody Two Shoes. You are all sweet and innocent, until you feel that someone near you isn't worthy enough to be there."

He hit a nerve because he made her out to be a snobby educated girl who stomped on those lower than her, "Inuyasha that's not what I meant."

"Mrs. Goody Two Shoes?" Ayame looked up from the English homework her and Kikyo were going over, "I thought it was Mrs. Murashu."

"Not yet," both Kagome and Inuyasha snapped at the same time.

"Sorry, it's just so weird you know. I remember middle school where Inuyasha was the popular rebel, and Kagome was his annoying friend that followed him around everywhere lecturing him."

"Yeah it's weird," Kagome couldn't get attention off of Inuyasha now so she just waved Hojo off and went back to work.

"I already heard Kikyo was trying to catch you up in Biology," Hojo gave that warm smile to Inuyasha, "so maybe I can help you with your math Inuyasha."

Inuyasha slammed his book with an expression that showed he was pissed beyond all reason, "Stay back lover boy. According to Kagome I am nothing more than a lost cause, so don't waste your time."

"I didn't say that Inuyasha."

"It's written all over your face. You are probably thinking about how you are going to have a loser supporting you and how your gigantic brain is going to shrivel up."

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome felt horrible! She had been thinking that about Inuyasha, and it was selfish of her. In middle school Inuyasha had gotten decent grades, because if he didn't his father would kill him, but no one paid much attention to it since he was the popular rebel that everyone, including Kagome, wanted to be around. Here he was nothing but trash to the students. He was seen as stupid, because he was flunking advanced classes that were seen as easy. Inuyasha wasn't stupid, things were just moving too fast for him.

"Inuyasha sit down and study," Kikyo spoke for the first time since study group, which was odd because she was always engaging in conversations about sports and family.

Inuyasha sat back down and began to work on some English assignments like Ayame suggested for him to do. It would be better for him that way because English rarely got harder except for vocabulary, but that could be looked up in a dictionary. Kagome still felt bad, because now there was a tension in the room and Kikyo want back to not talking. Around six o' clock it was a rule that everyone of the opposite sex had to return to their side of the building, so Kagome would make sure to apologize to Inuyasha around that time.

"So where is this male roommate of yours?" Inuyasha asked just wondering if Naraku was doing his job.

"Spill Kagome," Sango came closer, "you rarely talk about this Naraku guy. What is it like having to share your dorm with a guy?"

"He isn't mean or anything is he?" Hojo tried to put on the concerned friend look which for whatever reason bugged Inuyasha to no end.

"Naraku?" Kagome questioned his name as though he was some acquaintance that she hadn't seen in twenty years, "well at first I always thought he was some kind of a professor since he is suppose to give me a credit and all, but I have seen him doing homework so he must be taking classes here as well, so he is probably at a night lecture or something."

"That doesn't tell us much Kagome," Sango was obviously in a gossip mood.

"What do you possibly want to know? He is just a jerk who hasn't even told me what he is supposed to be teaching. Every time I ask he says its Lifelogy."

"Biology?" everyone in the room except Inuyasha asked for he didn't care that bio meant life in latin or greek or whatever the hell they were learning.

"No, lifelogy, he even gave it a definition. He calls it the study of having a life outside of brain closing buildings like Silver Tree Academy."

There was a gasp in the room like Kagome had repeated a sin.

"He insulted the school?" Ayame asked, "but he works for it doesn't he?"

"I am not sure about this guy Kagome," Hojo seemed a bit angered because he was one of the most school spirited of the bunch, "Inuyasha what if he isn't what he says he is and he hurts Kagome somehow? Shouldn't you check up on this?"

"No."

Inuyasha was a bit ticked at the moment. What was that Naraku idiot doing taking classes with his money? The more time he was out messing around the less time he was helping Kagome.

Kagome was a bit surprised with Inuyasha's answer. When freshman year at the academy began and Kagome knew she was destined to become Inuyasha's housewife he kept a close eye on her. He knew that if Kagome turned to another man before marriage some of the blame would be put on him so he often did things like interrupt when she was conversing with a guy, and if the man working at the café so much as looked at her the wrong way he made sure the guy would be fired the next day, but this time he was just going to sit back and let Kagome handle her problems on her own.

"Inuyasha," she smiled before realizing everyone was looking at her again.

"So besides hating our school what else is wrong with this dude?" Ayame had since long put her homework away leaving the dead silent Kikyo to continue.

"Nothing else, he is just a little free spirited," Kagome was obviously eager to get back to work_, "as long as I don't wind up in his lap again."_

"Well it's almost time for us guys to leave," Hojo stood up, "coming Inuyasha?"

"I'm not tired."

"But it's a rule that- never mind. See you girls later."

"I will walk with you Hojo," Ayame packed up her things, "sorry Kikyo, but it doesn't look like you are in a good mood."

Kikyo appeared ready to leave also, "Sorry Ayame. Just not that talkative today."

"Don't worry Kagome I have nowhere to be right now," Sango sat next to Inuyasha creating sort of a small circle on the floor.

Things were quiet for a while when the other three left, but fate wouldn't let things stay that way. The door opened up and Naraku entered carrying a brown paper bag that he laid on the counter. Kagome looked up at him for a moment before returning to her homework hoping the jerk did his own food shopping.

"What's in the bag Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, but not in a threatening tone like Kagome had been expecting.

"Isn't it time for little boys like you to return home?" Naraku didn't pay much attention to his student's fiancée as he went looking through the cupboards, "it doesn't matter I was going to retrieve you anyways. We're having a drinking party."

"All right!" Inuyasha cheered shutting a poetry book that he wasn't even reading, "toss me a beer!"

"Not quite yet," he continued, "come back with a couple of guys. Miroku and someone else who would be for this, will you be joining us young lady?"

"What is this man thinking?" Sango stood up, "Kagome if the headmaster or a teacher comes across your dorm and finds you here with liquor you will be expelled no questions asked."

"Naraku," Kagome already knew the consequences and tried to settle this before Inuyasha could return, "get that stuff out of here."

"Miss. Higurashi you need to learn to accept my teachings without causing trouble every time. These drinks contain meaningless ingredients followed by alcohol, which I believe if my high school memories serve me correctly is used a lot in chemistry."

"That's a different kind," Sango interrupted, "you can't do this."

"Sango you should leave," Kagome then said.

"And further more- what?"

"Naraku knows what he is doing, and there is no arguing with him. I have tried, so if you don't want to get in trouble you should just go."

"Kagome he can't- fine," Sango grabbed her books and left slamming the door behind her.

Kagome sighed heading towards the couch, but she then had to look at a smirk that played on Naraku's lips. She couldn't help but stare at this guy. Why wasn't he a model? Every time he did something that resembled a pose she found herself looking at him.

"I am proud of you Miss. Higurashi," Naraku took a glass and poured some clear liquid before sitting out a twelve pack, "I should give you a merit. You have finally realized there is no sense in defying me."

"I knew the longer Sango argued the longer we would be stuck in this room with those drinks close to being expelled, so let's just get this over with. So what meaningless health-affecting task are you going to ask of me? Do you want me to get drunk?"

Surprisingly he shook his head, "Why Kagome if I allowed you to drink then you would be hung over tomorrow and unable to focus if I decided to lecture. I want to teach you that you don't need to drink to have fun, and how to act around others who won't remember the fun they are having tomorrow."

That amazed Kagome. So was Naraku going to teach her something that held morals and truth? He was going to tell her that drinking was bad and could cause long term health problems and what could happen if she was going to get behind the wheel?

"You may notice that seducing a man when his mind becomes absent won't be difficult."

Of course he wasn't! He was going to use this opportunity to promote stupid behavior as usual. And worse of all it would be stupid behavior with a member of the opposite sex. She wasn't ready for this.

"Don't be alarmed," Naraku then said, "you won't be doing anything tonight except observing. Unless of course you would want to invite one of the men into your bed."

"No!"

He had a diabolical smirk again before handing her one of her many note books and a mechanical pencil, "Then I expect great notes."

Notes? When Inuyasha and Miroku entered the room like expected Kagome couldn't believe she would be taking notes on them while the two trashed her apartment in a drunken rage. It was unbelievable.

"Hey Kagome," that didn't sound like Inuyasha or Miroku.

It was then that Kagome noticed a tall and tan man with a wolfish smile looking down at her. His name was Kouga Urashima and he belonged to a well-respected family where Kagome and Inuyasha were from. He also went to their middle school and that's where Kagome developed a small crush on him. Unlike the academy the school they went to years ago had sports, and Kouga dominated them all so he was quite popular and since she was as well for her work in the community and student council the two talked, but in this eventless school she only seen him once in a while at the café.

"K-kouga," Kagome tried to smile and not believe he would ever drink and break rules, "you are here?"

"Actually I was going to refuse but when I actually heard this was going on in your apartment I became skeptical, and now that I believe it I will just have a beer."

"Help yourselves," Naraku told them now that everything was laid out, "Kagome you will join me."

Kagome had her notebook in hand as she followed Naraku to her sleeping area and the two sat on the bed. She tried to jot down what they were drinking and it's contents before Naraku shook his head.

"Kagome did you or did you not once say that we are humans and not animals?"

"I believe so."

"Then why are you treating this trio like lab rats who needs to have what they consumed recorded."

"Because they are acting like monkeys at a beer filled watering hole sir," Kagome noted.

"Hmm," Naraku shifted his eyes, "never knew you had a sense of humor."

"Kagome," Inuyasha came over to the bed with a beer in hand, "want a drink? It's too much of a sausage fest over there."

"No thank you."

"Inuyasha," Naraku glared at him, "I provided you with some drinkable entertainment so respect my boundaries and leave Miss. Higurashi to her work."

"Fine," he grumbled before joining the others.

Now that she knew Naraku was there to protect her from the idiocy that was her only male friends besides Hojo she went back to taking notes. Still they weren't the most exciting notes for they were able the effects of alcohol and how it affected the mind.

"This is something interesting to take note of," Naraku must have been seeing something that Kagome was not because all they were doing was throwing quarters into a beer filled mug, "this game began was it was confirmed you wouldn't be joining them. A theory would be because they have no sexual desires to chase at this party, and they are afraid of bonding too much since they're all men, so they play meaningless games that makes them even more muddled in the head. Also make sure to put that it is still a good time, but not a wise time to seduce an intoxicated man. Competition isn't the best place for women interruption."

Kagome did put it down and tried more of reading between the lines when it came to their behavior. When the quarter's game ended they all entered a conversation about women. Naraku said it was the best time for a girl to come around and them and seduce, and yet the talk was still so the men could avoid finding friendship in each other during their drunken phase. Naraku may have put an invisible I-told-you-not-to barrier around her, but during their sexual talk she had been the subject.

"Well the first thing you notice of course is the boobs," Miroku commented after taking a drink, "but if she turned around we might get a kick out of the thing that jiggles."

"Talk about her nice tits and ass all you want," Inuyasha smirked as he drank a bit more as well, "she is mine to keep even if she is annoying and too smart."

One of the three monkeys from the beer filled watering hole was missing though. Kagome looked up and saw Kouga was standing near the bed.

"It's getting late," he commented to her, "so I better go. I just wanted to say good-bye to you Kagome."

Kouga still had been breaking school rules by being in her dorm so late and drinking, but he was officially higher up on the evolutionary chain than the other two. He was calling it quits before real chaos ensued.

As a farewell gesture Kouga patted her on the shoulder as she blushed, "Good-bye Kouga."

Naraku once again chuckled as soon as he was out of the picture, "So is that the man you are cheating on Inuyasha with?"

"What? No! I am uncomfortable with the whole Inuyasha thing, but I would never betray him and his family. Kouga was just a middle school crush that never went anywhere."

"I saw you blushing."

"We are supposed to be observing these idiots, not me!"

"Quit yelling over there wench!" Inuyasha insulted her with a term that he learned in English class when talking about medieval times, "go on Miroku."

"Now we're to the part of male bonding," Naraku made sure to tell her, "even if you could seduce a man by this point he is too drunk to know what you look like. And though they might still be talking about women it is still not a proper time for it's just a mechanism for the two to have something in common."

"I will trade you Kagome for Sango," Naraku's words were proven right when the two were trying to exchange girls or whatever in the hell they were doing.

"Sango isn't my girlfriend and she refuses to be," Miroku sighed, "but I could trade her for Kikyo."

"Ah Kikyo, now that was a nice one."

Kagome wasn't going to question his drunken gibberish.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"That one with that guy in it."

Kagome wrote down a lot of things late into the night until Inuyasha fell asleep under a table and Miroku crashed on a couch, "I did learn some useless information I didn't know before Naraku, but what now? If these two are caught then I will definitely be expelled."

"Well we don't have to worry about the drinks being discovered, these two really sucked them down, but my guess is that Inuyasha will be okay since he can bribe anyone I don't know much about the other one."

"We just need to get them out of here."

"Fine then Miss. Higurashi. Drag your fiancée by the arms."

Kagome did so, but almost stopped a few times when it seemed like Inuyasha was going to wake up, but nothing happened. The two were dragged out and abandoned in the hallway. It was 3 a.m. and she was supposed to wake up by 5, so this wasn't good. She couldn't even have another two hours asleep since she had to hide all of the evidence in her apartment. Usually when students were in class random checks were done on their rooms.

Before she could let out a heavy sigh she noticed a pink glint caused by one of the hallway lamps and she walked forward. She went into one of the main hallways that was close to her dorm and looked at the wall. Here was one of many of the decorations that were installed in the building. Behind a case of glass was a brilliant dragon statue done by an art student along time ago.

"What is that?" Naraku quickly joined her, which was a bit scary since there wasn't much light in the room except one little light bulb and the light from the display case.

"A stupid reason why I wanted to attend this academy."

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome had a faint child like smile as she pointed at the dragon statue's face. One eye looked like some kind of very cheap gemstone, but the other was a round beautiful pink jewel.

"That is the shikon no tama," she explained, "the artist who created that statue was actually the daughter of a very famous woman jewel thief named Midoriko."

"Yes I have heard of her."

"Well the shikon was a priceless jewel that was stolen among many others so the girl was able to pay tuition here. She never knew her mother was a thief and she assumed the shikon was another gemstone, so she used it in her art. Thanks to the girl's carelessness the school figured out who Midoriko was and reported her. Her daughter was of course expelled, and as a reward for solving one of the great mysterious of the time the school was allowed to keep the art work and the jewel."

"So you're school is a snitch and they keep a piece of work that was made by an artist they expelled and treated horribly even though none of it was her fault. This statue isn't even credited to her."

"Well when I was little my family was invited to some kind of ceremony that was here for somebody, I can't remember exactly, but I remember being so bored until I found this. I liked to stare at it for hours and, you know, make up little stories about dragons in my head and such. I think the jewel was hypnotizing me or something, but ever since seeing it I had always told my parents this was the school I wanted to go to and no other. Just so I could gaze upon the shikon on my to and from classes everyday."

"Miss. Higurashi."

"Yes?"

"That is the most childish thing I have ever heard of. Return to your living quarters. You have a mess to clean up."

Kagome groaned as she followed him, because she already knew he had no intentions of helping her when he was the one who caused everything.


	4. The Hopeful and the Fallen

Radioactive Isotope 4

The Hopeful and the Fallen

It was hard to believe that every snowflake was unique and not like the other when there were so many. Maybe there were ones that could be identical, but nobody knew about them since who honestly had the time to analyze every snowflake? And if there were identical snowflakes maybe there were unrelated humans that were similar, and just because they looked the same would the double act the same? Which influenced a person's life the most, genetics or environment? All of these philosophical questions that could be found in the cold snow was soon rolled up into a ball and thrown at the back of Kagome's head.

"Sango," Kagome w ined as her raven locks were tainted with white specks, "quit it."

"Liven up Kagome," Sango threw another one but it missed, "don't you learn anything in Lifeology?"

Kagome growled before rolling up her own snow and thrusting it at Sango's face. Being the athletic type that she was Sango had no problem dodging and throwing another. Playing in crystallized water was unlike Kagome, but anger was motivating her. Now that Naraku was teaching her such meaningless stuff all of her friends were calling her names that referred to her being dull and boring.

"I will get you Sango!" Kagome stepped into her pitch and hurled the cold sphere at her friend again.

Sango got very lucky when she ducked and the ball missed her head by just inches. There was nothing for her to celebrate though, because after looking behind her she knew it would have been best to be hit, that's what a good friend would have done in this situation. The horror struck gaze on Kagome's face said it all.

"Mr. Murashu I-

"I believe this action calls for three demerits," replied Sesshoumaru Murashu.

Sesshoumaru Murashu was the academy's youngest teacher who was given the job of teaching Japanese history. Actually Sesshoumaru didn't even have a teaching degree; he had been aiming for a position as a historian at an artifact museum, but since his family name was good enough with the school they gave him a job until his career was secure. Kagome wasn't ready for the advanced history class yet, but she knew him since he was Inuyasha's older brother.

Sesshoumaru had been in his father's office the day Kagome had to sit in a chair while her own father talked about getting her a scholarship to the academy in exchange for marrying Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru stood by the desk the whole time as though he was judging some kind of livestock his father was considering to purchase. Kagome wasn't complaining about her union with Inuyasha, because she said she would take any measure to get into the academy, but she remembered the cold way Sesshoumaru's eyes examined her that day. It was as though he had been trying to tell her she wasn't good enough.

"Names?" he needed to know whom he was going to be writing up.

"Sango Slayer," Sango removed all the snow from her gloves as though she was wiping away her sin.

"You caused a disturbance by the path," he stated, "someone could have been injured, and what is your name?"

After that question Kagome couldn't hide the dumb look on her face. Sesshoumaru didn't know who she was? This whole time she thought he disliked her, but he somehow forgot she was going to wed his brother.

"Wipe that look off of your face," he was now the very first teacher to ever give Kagome such a negative suggestion, "just because the first semester has ended doesn't mean you're free to assault students and faculty. Now your name, or are you a mental needs student who is unable to answer?"

"Kagome Higurashi," she couldn't believe a teacher had just talked to her in such a way.

"Ah my brother's fiancée. Then you should know better than to ruin your reputation up here, so you will receive two demerits and Miss. Slayer will get one."

With that Mr. Murashu turned and walked away; the specks of snow caught in his already white hair was sparkling under the sunlight. Kagome just removed herself from the snow that showed it's true cold and uncaring nature by getting her in trouble. This would be the very first demerit since the ones Naraku spoke of had just been threats to force her into submission. Sango sighed following her friend back into the academy now that her winter fun was ruined.

"That fight sucked," Inuyasha whined after watching his fiancée from one of the academy's balconies, "that ass brother of mine ruins everything."

"It was a childish snowball fight Murashu," Naraku responded standing behind him, "it wasn't as though the two girls were going to take their clothes off and have angry sex. The male fantasy of chick fights doesn't exist."

"That's not what the movies and magazines under my bed says. And what in the hell is up with that jacket? It's ugly as hell."

Naraku's body was kept warm by a white pelt large enough to consume his whole being, and its hood was the preserved face of the creature it had been taken from. The pelt once belonged to a privileged man who thought he could runaway from the world by surviving off the jungle where he learned his money didn't make him invincible.

That man was stuck in that jungle for a year. Three square meals and an unlimited bankcard were all meaningless things of the past when he could have been lost forever or poisoned by the same creatures he once made faces at when visiting the zoo. When starvation began to take it's toll the man self-reflected and took in just how weak his species was and began to fear the afterlife. Wanting to live the man animalistically killed a baboon, ate his insides, and used the pelt as clothing.

To Naraku the baboon pelt symbolized how much stronger and untamable nature was compared to man, how self-reflection brings out a war in people, and just how precious life really is. He had the outfit his whole existence along with the values it held. These were all things that idiot Inuyasha would never understand.

"Why haven't I been laid yet?" the idiot asked.

Naraku's eyes didn't acknowledge him, "That would still be uncomfortable for her at the moment."

"Well it's been a semester."

"And this is a two semester thing. You will have her by the end of the year Inuyasha. Now I must go to work."

"Feh, fine."

"Indulging yourself Higurashi," Naraku took a seat next to his pupil in the café where she was snacking on a bar of chocolate, "life is short. We should be able to taste many of it's flavors, but punishing our body takes away from life's other wonders."

She sighed as she laid for food down and shut her notebook, "It's the holidays Naraku. I always eat as much as I can."

"Something to be nervous about?"

"Well," she opened her book again and revealed a pair of airline tickets, "if you must know ever since I started going to this school every holiday my parents make me go to Inuyasha's place to stay."

He had a look of annoyance in his scarlet eyes. Leaving Kagome unsupervised with that man for a whole two weeks was going to destroy everything he had planned for her. He wouldn't be surprised if she came back traumatized.

"Kagome," the two were interrupted as the man from a few weeks ago interrupted.

"Kouga," she quickly blushed but put her head down to pretend she was doing homework.

"Homework?" he smiled, "Kagome the semester is over."

His tooth filled grin had Kagome's face become even redder. Naraku just kept taking note of all of it while he sat down and talked about a few middle school memories and apologized for his actions when he was drinking. His actions could have got her expelled, and he had the ability the whole time to get rid of the liquor and kick Inuyasha and Miroku out.

"Kouga this is Naraku," Kagome had to divert his warm blue eyes away from her blushing face, "he is my tutor."

"A tutor who watched us all drink," Kouga noted a bit pissed, "I have seen you hanging around with Kagome a lot lately. I don't believe you're actually a teacher."

Kagome's mind began to think about Kouga's theory. She had just received her report card and there were no grades on it from Naraku. Maybe his class was two semesters long and she would receive no final grade until the last day of school? Or maybe there was something wrong with him? Wait, why was she even questioning? There was something fishy about him, she just didn't want to be wrong.

"Before accusing me maybe you should check my papers," Naraku thought about all the forged documents he got his hands on with Inuyasha's funding, "I believe I have a teaching license. Kagome has seen it."

Kagome couldn't argue with that one. She had seen his license. Actually, she saw it everyday before leaving her dorm for class. When she tried to accuse Naraku of being an imposter a while ago he had put it in a nice frame, which he bought at the market with her money, and hung it on the door as a reminder.

"He is a teacher Kouga," Kagome said, "why he has to share a dorm with me I have no clue, but I have seen the papers."

"Whatever," he grumbled, "Kagome what are you doing during the holidays? Staying around here or going home?"

"Actually Inuyasha's parents invite me to stay with them every Christmas, and my parents won't allow me to decline, so my hands are sort of tied."

"Can't believe you are stuck with that idiot."

"Thought you two were friends."

"No, I'm just the only other man besides Miroku around him who isn't a pussy. I can't stand him. If only my parents wouldn't have had stock trouble at that time, or they would have out bid Inuyasha's family for you. I know we don't know each other very well for me to be talking about that stuff with you, I just want to make the point that I would be a better husband, and if you want to live dumb ass my parents would fund your stay here."

"That's a lovely offer Kouga," her face was deep red right now, "but even though I do fight with Inuyasha some times he is still my friend, and I wouldn't want to betray his family."

"Hey, I wouldn't want to cause turmoil in your life. I was just putting the offer on the table."

"Some offer."

"What was that?" the tone Kouga took with Naraku showed that he wasn't in a very playful moon today.

"You made it sound as though Kagome was up for auction, and you couldn't have her because there wasn't enough money, but in reality all she had to do was go to any man whose family could pay for her classes. You could have made that offer anytime you wanted, but you waited until now."

"Well, it wasn't exactly on my family's mind back then," he looked as though Naraku struck a nerve.

"And if you wanted her as your bride so badly I don't see why your family would deny you since every wealthy family wants their husband to have an innocent girl such as her to have a family with, but that didn't happen. If I didn't know any better I would say they already had you engaged with somebody else."

"I thought you were engaged to somebody else Kouga," Kagome thought out loud, "Ayame told me about it once before we starting to go to school here."

"That's because Ayame was the one engaged to him," reported Naraku, "when I went to get the drunks out of the apartment that night I overheard Sango telling Ayame that she saw Kouga go to your apartment. I believe the wedding is coming soon, and since Kagome has better grades then Ayame and better connections Kouga is trying to get his parents to switch brides."

"Is that true Kouga?" after spending all this time with Naraku Kagome knew he was probably right and there was no point in questioning him anymore.

"Well," Kouga was about to start, "I am not marrying Ayame. Now I have to go. Got my own plane to catch."

Naraku chuckled when he was gone. He looked playing with people's emotions and revealing their hidden motives. If only he could live off of the reactions of those he pained and surprised.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

He studied his pupil for a moment. If only changing her into Inuyasha's little whore wasn't his assignment right now. She was just so innocent and caring sometimes, he just wanted to see the look of shock and surprise on her face, or even worse misery? Better yet, what would she look like if she were truly terrified? Instead all he got from her was her stupid blushing.

"You have a crush on Kouga," he noted sipping on some black coffee.

"I am Inuyasha's fiancée," was Kagome's only reply to that.

"I don't see a ring."

Kagome stared at her hand that was indeed ring less and remembered the first day of freshman year:

"Have you seen Inuyasha yet?" Sango asked as they were all forced into the auditorium for orientation.

_Kagome shrugged, "No, but I-_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It's probably nothing, but when I asked my dad how he was able to afford my tuition at the academy he said Inuyasha had something to do with it. I kept trying to call him during the summer, but the jerk wouldn't answer. He probably checked the caller id and said, 'oh look that annoying wench is calling me. I better not pick up.'"_

"_I know you two have always had your differences, but you're his best friend Kagome," Sango smiled thinking about all the mishaps the two had been in during middle school, "I heard his father had him in different summer schools the whole time trying to get him prepared for advanced placement classes."_

_The two girls took a seat in the front row not wanting to miss anything when all their professors were going to be introduced and their curriculum would be explained. It was then that Inuyasha showed up with that damn Miroku behind him. Since when did Inuyasha have other guy friends?_

"_Kagome," he said her name before she could call him a jerk._

_She blinked, "Since when do you use my name instead of wench?"_

"_Since my father said I had to," he rolled his sun kissed eyes before reaching into his pocket, "give me your finger."_

"_Last time you told me to put my hand near you, you tried to bite me."_

"_Hey, do I honestly look like I'm in the mood to play stupid middle school games? Because I'm not! Now give me your damn finger already."_

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome had never seen him so angry before._

_Sick of waiting for her he grabbed her hand and forced something on her finger, "Here. My old man told me to give this to you. After you graduate from the academy you are going to marry me, end of story."_

_Kagome stared down at the beautiful diamond ring, but then her eyes widened, "What marriage?"_

"_Do I have to repeat myself wench!"_

"I was scared," Kagome admitted out loud to Naraku, "like I said me and Inuyasha were best friends, and when he told me we were going to be married in such an angry tone I thought he didn't want me anymore. So I hid the ring and started avoiding him."

"You must have had a clue you two were going to be married. Didn't his father want to take a look at you?"

"Both him and his brother, but the way Sesshoumaru was looking at me I thought I didn't have a chance. Maybe if I took Kouga's offer-

"He is still engaged to Ayame, and I can tell that won't be breaking any time soon. I am sure he still wouldn't mind have sex with you, or is there another you like?"

Kagome's eyes rolled, "Random sex. Sorry, but I don't believe in pre-martial sex."

"Marriage is just a piece of paper in these civilized countries," Naraku noted throwing his coffee cup away, "I once stayed with a tribe that had an elaborate ceremony where the bride and groom had to drink each other's blood and consummate in front of the others to prove who their loyalties belonged to. So who else do you like?"

"I shouldn't be thinking about other guys, I have a debt to pay to Inuyasha's family, and if I liked anyone I would have to like Hojo, he is smart and caring and-

"A girl."

"I swear both you and Inuyasha judge people too much," Kagome stood up sorting through her stuff, "I have to go catch my plane now- oh…"

She went through her school things and pulled out what was a very nice leather bound journal. The paper was made out of fine paper with nice detail and dark black lines. It was the kind used for very important information that needed to be preserved, since the pages weren't easy to rip off.

"I got you a Christmas present," she handed him the journal, "honestly you don't deserve one, but it was on sale, and I thought you being the 'licensed' professor you are it would be a nice thing to keep lesson plans in and everything."

He held it feeling how smooth the cover was, but hadn't a clue what could be written in it, "a gift?"

"It's the holidays. I don't exactly know what religion you are or anything, but it always seems right to give around this time. I got to go now, see ya."

"Wait Higurashi," Naraku called out putting the journal under his arm, "I must inform you that you will have a test when you come back."

"What do I study?"

"It's open book," was the last bit of information he shared with her even though she didn't have a 'Lifeology' textbook.

Here was where the acting came in. Kagome knew that as she knocked on the door of Inuyasha's residence as flurries of snow fell all around her. She couldn't just run around and beat Inuyasha over the head with a broom stick while calling him a jerk like she could before, she had to be the perfect wife material in his parent's point of view.

"Kagome," she was quickly embraced by Inuyasha's mother, "welcome dear. How is your family?"

"Father is still in the hospital," Kagome reflected on her father, which had been another reason she wanted to try and have proper marriage with Inuyasha, "but mom is doing really good, so is Souta."

"Good for you," she made a butler take her snow covered coat away and take her bags upstairs, "you have to give them a hello from me. I'm afraid my husband won't be joining us this holiday, he has a lot of work, and Sesshoumaru should have been here two hours ago, but it isn't like him to be late, so if he isn't here now he isn't going to be here."

Kagome was a bit relieved to hear that news. She really didn't want to sit at the dinner table and be forced into conversation with the man who gave her two demerits that same day. There was something about Sesshoumaru that just plain creped her out anyways. Honestly, who chose a career in history when they had the muscles and power he did?

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha came into the living room and actually addressed her politely, because he knew how they agreed freshman year they would be perfect little angels when in front of their parents.

"Inuyasha," she gave him a fake awkward smile.

"I never understood why you both travel here separately," the mother noted, "you both are coming from the same place aren't you?"

"I had errands to run," Kagome noted, "and I wanted to see my mother."

"I had an appointment," Inuyasha made up a lie to make them always traveling separately not a big deal.

"Oh I see. Well dinner will be in an hour. Make yourself at home Kagome."

"Idiot wench," Inuyasha said the moment his mother was out of the room, "didn't we have an agreement about these Christmas gatherings?"

"I am being your perfect little girlfriend Inuyasha," she groaned, "what's wrong now?"

"The ring stupid! You forgot to put on your engagement ring."

Kagome stared down at her hand and realized it wasn't there. After Inuyasha scared her and made her feel horrible in freshman year Kagome didn't wear the thing, but come holiday visits they decided she should. How could she forget it when she was just talking about it with Naraku?

"Sorry," she sighed, "it just slipped my mind."

"That was one of her favorite rings before I was forced to give it to you, she is going to notice it missing."

"I know Inuyasha I know," she released a tone that alerted him she was uneasy.

"Maybe she won't notice," he responded not wanting to get smacked in the head with a broom like what happened when they were younger and he invited her over, "hey, I am starving and I need do something to keep my mind off of grub. You know my mom won't let me have anything before dinner."

It was unlike her, but Kagome's mind quickly went to the gutter. There was only one thing that could get Inuyasha's mind off of food, but that wouldn't be proper at all! They weren't married and in his parents house!

"You pig," she whispered not wanting to be heard.

"What? No! We have all school year to do that. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to play pool stupid."

"Oh," she felt like such an idiot before following him into the game room.

Inuyasha's game room was the best thing of all his mansions and vacation homes. It was filled with state-of-the-art pool tables, air hockey tables, table soccer, bars, and couches galore that were all in front of different TVs meant for different video game consoles. When they were younger this was where the two always played.

"Sure you want to play against me," she smiled being reacquainted with the room, "I always beat you in pool."

"It's been three years since that little luck you had. I bet you wouldn't have hit the 8 ball on the brake if you didn't trip of the table while holding the stick."

"Whatever, let's play."

And the two did, and of course Kagome was still able to dominate Inuyasha. He had absolutely nothing on her!

"Did you know Kouga is engaged to Ayame?" Kagome asked before sitting on one of the couch's assigned to a Super Nintendo, "she was my friend and I didn't even know."

"He tries to pretend he can care less about her," Inuyasha replied looking through his games to discover somebody had taken off with his Earth Bound game, "but the truth is he has been screwing her since freshman year, and as you now that is frowned upon, so if he pretends she isn't important nobody would suspect that."

"Oh he has?"

"You seem surprised. You never really even talked to Kouga until that night Naraku had the drinks."

"I think he was kind of hitting on me today."

"Feh, his parents are too set on him marrying Ayame, since her family's company seeks a merger with his father's, so he isn't going to get anywhere with that. I did overhear someone talking about Hojo wanting to go steady with you if you weren't so loyal to me. Do what you want, but I think that Hojo is a girl!"

"For the last time Hojo isn't a girl he is just- wait, I can do what?"

"You don't have to be loyal to me Kagome, as long as my parents don't find out you can date whoever you want. I have been thinking about it, and it's sort of not fair that all this was put on you."

She smiled, "you would let me date whoever I want?"

"Of course, but just stay away from that idiot Kouga, but I guess Hojo wouldn't be a problem. It will be difficult converting you from a lesbian when it's time to marry, but-

"Quit dissing on Hojo, but even if I didn't want to be loyal to you Inuyasha I don't think I want to date anyone. It's kind of dumb to start relationship just to be married."

"I guess."

Inuyasha was relieved to have this conversation. If only he could get rid of his damn guilt! Sure he wanted to bang Kagome, but it wasn't fair to push her into being with him after what he did with Kikyo. He thought doing this would even out the playing field, but she didn't want to date anyone. Naraku had to get to work soon, or he really would end up with the purest virgin in the world as a wife.

"Dinner," Inuyasha's mother called happy to see her son and future daughter in law getting along so well, "I decided on turkey for tonight, oh, and since it's obvious Sesshoumaru won't be making an appearance you can sleep in his room Kagome. It's big, and it's pretty much like a hotel room anyways."

"Okay," Kagome still wore a smile on her face, sure she didn't plan on dating anybody, but it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder when Inuyasha gave her permission to date. Maybe for the rest of this year and senior year they could even go back to being friends.

Naraku sat in Kagome's dorm looking at the journal he laid on the coffee table. He had done nothing at all nice to that girl since arriving at this close-minded hell called Silver Tree Academy, but yet he bought her something? She said it was nothing and it had been on sale, but never in his life had he received a gift from a woman, or anybody.

He didn't know what to do with the thing either, the last time he used paper he was drawing a naked picture of Kagome, so he supposed he could use the journal for crude things, but then again it being an expensive name brand one it deserved to be used for something more official. Maybe he could use it for math equations next time he decided to pay taxes. No, something more important then that, but why did he keep thinking about the paper? He had more important things to tend to. Like making Kagome a slut so Inuyasha would get off his back, while at the same time messing with her, because that seemed like the ecstasy he needed.

"I do better bargain shopping," he noted as he picked a bag that lay near the couch thinking about the expression that would be on Kagome's face, but this had been before the journal, so maybe he should get her something a bit extra special, but at the same time seeing a pissed off expression.

His attention went towards the locked door when it was knocked on. Everyone knew Kagome was busy playing the role of the good fiancée at Inuyasha's right now, so of course it would be for him.

"Kagura make it short," he told his own daughter in a cold tone after opening the door, "I have preparing to do."

"Nice to see you as well father," she of course said in a very sarcastic voice, "how as it been being a burden on society?"

"How has it been leaving with a whore in China selling useless trinkets?"

"That whore is my mother, but of course you don't care. Anyways my friend Mara liked the picture you sent her, but she wonders if you are exaggerating. After all you drew that picture yourself."

"My little roommate is difficult to take naked pictures of, but Mara can do so if she wishes. Anyways it's not exaggerated. That's how big her rack is and she is just right in all the right places. This woman isn't just another dirty prostitute taken off the street like your mother is she?"

"Mara is willing to work for you as long as she provided with shelter and food Onigumo. She has done this before with-

"What did you call me?" he asked sternly no longer caring about their topic of discussion.

"Hmm?" she didn't even realize she made a mistake.

"Onigumo is your father and he is dead," Naraku made his point, "I am Naraku, and once you give me the information I need you will do well to stay away from me."

"I gave Mara the stupid plane ticket Naraku," Kagura gave him the glare of a thousand deaths, she had lived a hard life, and her father didn't care, he didn't care because he was too busy being someone else, "I will be living now."

"Good," once she was out he quickly shut the door and went back to planning Kagome's test.


	5. The Playful and the Serious

Chicago Style Source #5

The Playful and the Serious

The Silver Tree Academy logo sewn on Kagome's pajamas, that she carelessly left laying on the bathroom floor while she lay in bed stood for education, honor, and tradition. It seemed as though Kagome had forgotten all the rules her high school life was supposed to revolve around when she was on break. She should have been using her spare time to study for the P-SET, the pre-semester evaluation test, that would how her newest teachers for the new term how much prior knowledge she had about the course. Studying wouldn't make it prior knowledge, but she wasn't going to the most prestige private school to fail a test, but she had been having too much fun picking on Inuyasha and eating junk food just like the middle school days. It would end though, because in just a few hours she would be on her way back to school with her fiancée.

She had just now gone to bed though, which was going to not help her when it came to the last minute cram session. Time had been spent watching a long romance movie and an all female card game in the smoking room, so after her shower she had been too exhausted to do anything else than to collapse in bed. Thanks to the smooth silk sheets her mind was up for the taking by sweet dreams and a promise of a better tomorrow.

That was ruined the moment she heard the door open and someone entered. It was probably Inuyasha; didn't he know they had school tomorrow? And why was he bugging her at this hour? He promised to lay off her about their engagement, but since he was now beside her naked body in the bed it didn't seem as though that would be happening. When his body came dangerously close to her she moved, alerting him to the fact that she was fully awake and trying to get away from him. Before she could get to the other side his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer before he sat up, his hand traveled over her face before stopping on her breast. He didn't grope or anything, but it was enough for Kagome to smack him across the face.

After the impact he flipped on the bedside lamp, which was enough cause for Kagome to have a heart attack. Staring her in the face was not a dumbfounded Inuyasha, but his old half brother that stared at her with amber eyes full of malice. This was his room, but he wasn't suppose to be here. Not to mention he was a teacher, someone the academy logo demanded she give respect and obedience to, and she just assaulted him while her naked body was in plain view.

"Why are you in my chambers?" he asked still calm and collected, "it's improper for my brother's fiancée."

"I- I was told to," she couldn't get a sentence out around him.

"I have seen my class roaster Higurashi," he looked comfortable in his bed as though she would be the one who would have to leave, "you have my class next semester and I will not tolerate anything less than the required behavior of an academy student no matter who you think I am."

First, he gave her demerits for playing in the snow and now he was accusing her of planning to be a privileged student that could get away with anything since she was marrying into the family. Why did he hate her so much? Was it because of the snowball? If that was going to endanger her grade she would never go near the horrible white flakes again!

"You're still here," he dully noted.

"I- my clothes," she spat out nervously.

"You had no problem showing me, so go show the hallway."

Now he was calling her a whore. Perfect, he would be her teacher and already he thought her to be a troublemaker, spoiled brat, and now a whore. She had a hard time going on a date with her fiancée let alone sleep with him and other men. She had joined the abstinence club and was still a virgin, all of that she was very proud of.

Still Sesshoumaru Murashu was not the kind to kid around. She got up and carried her packed luggage across the hallway to a guest room in the nude. As she did so she thought about Naraku and what he would say about this. When she thought about this she decided that he could never find out. It would all just bring a smirk to his enticing lips.

"He wants to have sex with you."

Naraku's voice was as ominous on the phone as it was if he were a few feet away.

"Can't you ever give me a logical answer," Kagome demanded, "I don't even know why I called you."

"Ah, but you did call me. The student seems to be looking up to her mentor for advice."

"Crummy advice," she put it innocently.

"If what you described was true then there was no reason for him to fondle you before identifying who you were. He could have just seen you and asked yourself for the identity. He was turned on."

She just decided to hang up on him. Why did she call that jerk? He was getting too much pleasure out of the suffering she had been undergoing this year, and what was he even doing up at this hour.

"Probably cutting up newts for his death potions," she muttered taking out her history book, she wasn't going to get any sleep now so she decided to study for her Japanese history P-SET to show Sesshoumaru she was no whore.

IPBH

She had lived in Japan her whole life without ever leaving, but yet it's history didn't seem to be her strongest attribute. Oh, why hadn't she listened to her grandfather's boring stories?

She wasn't supposed to fail though! It was all Sesshoumaru's fault, because she had seen Kikyo's text book last year when she took the class and Sesshoumaru wasn't the professor, and it was all basic knowledge with a little more depth. Her textbook on the other hand that had been recommended by Mr. Arrogant himself elaborated a lot on feudal Japan and spoke about things that didn't exist such as demons and rare artifacts.

"You look a tad flustered Higurashi," Naraku's voice rang out as she headed towards her dorm.

"Studying," Kagome sighed, "and now I'm ready for some rest and relaxation."

"R and R," his silky voice declared relaxing her after her hard day's work of unnecessary studying, "life is too short to say complete sentences."

"It only takes- never mind. Life is too short to argue with you, that is definitely something I have learned since meeting you."

He chuckled which for some reason brought a smile to her face, "good point Kagome. Are you prepared for your test?"

"Test?"

"I take it that was what you were studying for? Your new academic semester doesn't begin until tomorrow."

"No, I have P-SETs tomorrow, how could I possibly study for one of your test when I don't know what the material is over?"

"Well you were with your fiancée all during break, am I correct?"

That reply wasn't good at all. She was expected to use Inuyasha to study? So that meant this test was either about video games, beer, or prank calls to people with silly names in the phone book. Sure she had been around a few of those elements during her stay, but it was as though returning to the academy had turned her back to her normal moralized self.

"And I got you a holiday gift as well," he revealed a neatly wrapped parcel that he had been hiding behind his back.

Kagome almost gasped when the red wrapping paper-covered gift was placed in her hand. It even had a green bow showing that there was more to Naraku than met the eye. He had wrapping skills? It had to have been him who did it, Kagome couldn't imagine someone as crafty and crazy as him having a wife or daughter that would do feminine things for him such as that.

The gift tag was cute as well. It was addressed to, my favorite pupil, from, your only connection to real life outside these walls. It was a bit degrading, but still in an odd kind of way cute.

"Are you going to open it?"

She looked up and blushed, but there was no reason for it. She had given him a gift, and he returned the favor. There was nothing special about this; it was just customary, that was all.

Kagome ripped open the paper, and berated herself for it. Her mother had always been the type to neatly undone nicely wrapped presents and save the paper, and scolded Kagome for not doing the same, but it had become habit.

Naraku seemed to be able to read her mind, "Life is also too short to save pretty paper that will eventually be forgotten in the back of the closet."

She paused for a bit, "Have you used that journal I bought you?"

"Maybe."

"Well before I pass your teachings leave me a page. I want to list all your quotes so you can pass them down to your next pupil."

He chuckled, but this time because he wanted too.

She would never admit, and it wasn't her choice, but he knew there was a part of her that was attracted to him even if she wasn't aware of it. It showed in her expression through the small things he did such as the way he sat down or gave her a half smirk. He had been using those to his advantage.

But this time he chuckled because she amused him. It was a first, because all the other women he had been hired to work with in the past he really couldn't stand. It seemed like he was turning innocence into a lustful toy, but the truth was their good behavior and moral stances were all just a façade hiding what was really there the whole time.

Kagome he didn't need to study though. She was exactly who she appeared to be and kept no secrets. She was a sweet girl who had much in life to experience, and that was all he needed to know no examination he needed, and for some reason he liked it.

Like the young happy good girl that she was she finally tore through the wrapping paper like it was Christmas morning. Under the paper was a box with the label 'Raving Styles' on it with it's copyrighted hot pink font in cursive. Raving Styles was a very expensive clothing store downtown where it would easily cost a girl on a budget $400 for a pair of regular shoes. He must have seen something special for her there to dig that deep into his wallet.

She frowned when she discovered what the gift really was. White lacey, but yet very silky, bra and panties that looked very average except that on the back of the bra there were feathery angel wings that would stand perfectly erect on her back if she was to wear them.

"Something wrong?" he asked smirking at her expression, "I was going to get you a shirt that said 'angel' at the flea market, but this seemed to match your adult taste."

Pervert, jerk, sicko? All these words were running through Kagome's ready, but she didn't know which one to shout in his face. She had used them all on him over and over again since meeting him, and of course, none of it fazed him in the slightest. So what would she do? She had to find a way to teach him that this behavior wasn't appropriate.

SMACK!

Right across the face she hoped to leave a dark red mark on his cheek like she had done to Miroku so many times during freshman year when Inuyasha wasn't looking, but when she opened her eyes she discovered that she had missed. Instead her hand rested on Naraku's chest as he looked down at her as though she was the stupidest girl in the world.

"Now now," he spoke softly into her ear as though he was trying to coax her into something, "care to take a walk with me Kagome?"

"And what if I don't? Are you going to give me demerits? Last time I checked your name isn't Sesshoumaru Murashu."

"That's right, that professor has been causing you trouble, hasn't he precious?" he seemed to have created a pet name for her, but she didn't accept it nor fight it, "maybe he will be the first one I shall alert to her rebellious attitude towards academy policy."

Kagome's face twisted as though he had accused her of murder, "What!? What are you talking about, I haven't done anything!"

"Of course you have. Follow me precious."

Curious as to what he was talking to Kagome quietly followed him through the busy hallways of chatting students who were happy to be welcomed back to their learning institute after time away with family and meaningless traditional activities. Their conversations seemed to change dramatically as they turned the corner to where the art exhibits were. She was about to ask the pervert what was going on before she saw the same dragon statue from before, but this time one of it's eyes were missing. The eye that was made from the shikon jewel of course.

"The jewel is in your dorm precious," Naraku got close causing sensations to go through her body when his breath touched her neck, "and after your behavior towards the expensive gift I got you I think I should tell Professor Murashu about the stolen item. He would probably take interest in seeing to your expulsion."

Kagome turned around and he could easily see her chocolate orbs fill with fear, "You stole the jewel? Naraku how could you!?"

"Keep your voice down. It's in your dorm, so it must have been you who stole the jewel. Good idea precious. Midoriko stole that jewel because a faceless corporation believed it was beautiful behind a glass case when there was more potential to it, and now after her daughter was wrongly expelled the school gave it the same treatment."

"I can't believe you!"

He smirked before petting her on the head, "Don't worry. Just put on the gift I got you and I might overlook the true location of the jewel, and it will also help you pass the test I laid out for you."

"I'm not going too! It's wrong you pervert!"

"Miss. Higurashi what is Mr. Murashu's extension number? Never mind, I'll just take a stroll to his office."

"No! Fine, I'll do it."

Another smirk came from him as she took her new undergarments into her dorm. Of course her bathroom was a mess with tooth paste staining the sink and Naraku's dirty clothes on the floor. After this shikon jewel thing blew over she was going to have one of her friends outside of the campus look up whatever they could about her so called 'teacher', because no matter what excuse he came up with now she no longer believed he held authority over her. She wasn't that naïve.

The angel winged bra was a bit tight, but she knew it was on purpose, because the way it was fashioned it made her breast appear bigger, but at least the panties were alright. They revealed a bit too much of her bikini area for her liking, but at least they weren't transparent or a thong or anything on the skimpy side.

"You were right Naraku she is hot."

On the other side of her door was a slim red headed woman whose voice automatically revealed herself as a ditz. Naraku must have just sneaked her in, because she wasn't noticed before. Now she sat on Kagome's bed with a small smile wearing nothing.

"Lovely," he said really meaning it when he saw his precious subject in such apparel, "now this Mara. She will be your test?"

"My test? She's naked in my bed!"

"I want to see how sexually active you can be, and I don't want to push a male on you at this moment, so we'll try some girl on girl action with Mara, who is indeed attracted to you."

"Yeah," Mara smiled trying to coax her prey closer, "he tells me this is your first time. I'll be gentle."

"Naraku I can't do this. I'm in the abstinence club."

"Don't fret precious. The good thing about this test is that it doesn't involve intercourse, so you'll keep your innocence."

"I don't think I would feel too innocent with, well-

"You're against this kind of sexual exploration? Not only does that destroy your grade, but what about the shikon?"

"Naraku I can't-

Kagome's whines were interrupted by the kiss from the other woman. This was Kagome's first kiss, and it had been stolen by a woman. She had no time to think about the injustice as her body pressed up against hers tightly. Her mind went into a daze as the soft kisses continued along her neck sending unfamiliar sensations through her body that were soon joined by a dominating feeling from her lower body as her waist was held destroying all chance of escape.

Naraku had done this many times with Mara. Mara had been a lesbian always getting her heart broken in a more conservative part of his old hometown and holding a job was sometimes hard due to her reputation, but her mother's health stopped her from leaving. He decided to hire her for these types of tests, but not because he had pity for her, but because she was in the perfect position to be exploited.

Most men were turned on by two women touching each other, and he was no exception, but due to no interest in his past clients he didn't really look. This time was different though. Kagome, the innocent flower he was lucky to pick out of a garden of demoralization. He liked to see her confused breaths erupt from her rosy lips, and Mara wasn't the only one who was enjoying her reactions.

"So sweet," Mara seemed to moan as she sniffed Kagome's hair, "my little angel."

Naraku then retreated over to the couch with the journal Kagome had bought him, "I will be off over here calculating the grade she shall receive. Knowing her she has never had an orgasm before, so we'll go that far."

"Naraku," Kagome called his name with a look of fear in her eyes, a look that he really enjoyed.

"I'm not here," he clicked his ballpoint pen.

"You'll be fine," Mara breathed into her ear, "just let me play with you."

Before she knew it one hand went behind her back and undid her bra causing it to fall to the floor. Kagome's breast then indeed became Mara's play things for both her fingers and her mouth. This wasn't right. Kagome wasn't prejudice or anything, but her with a woman? She had a hard enough time being within a socially accepted honest relationship with a boy let alone this. If it wasn't for the shikon being hidden in her apartment threatening to have her expelled she wouldn't stand for it, and what made it worse was she liked it. The way she was being touched and tasted.

After being laid down in bed she was met with two of Mara's fingers, that had succeeded in making her more moist than what she already was. It didn't take long before the more dominant female was on top of the other grinding with her hips. The protest Kagome should have been making turned out to now be light moans.

"That's all?" Mara pouted, "I want you to cum."

Eventually it did happen after Kagome's body was rocked hard into the bed and she was finally feeling her 'partner's' ears with the sounds she wanted to hear. It didn't end there, because all the juices were then soon licked up, which led to Naraku talking about extra credit.

Knowing she wouldn't be wanted afterwards Mara removed herself from the dorm to check into an hotel complaining about how Kagome was a useless virgin.

The moment Kagome recovered from the bliss of it all and Naraku dared to flash a smile she smacked him across the face, and made sure not to miss this time, but it didn't seem to matter to him.

"How dare you," her eyes were narrowed at him as she thought about how much she had been wronged by this man.

"I thought my test was pretty easy and fair."

"Shut up!"

She thought another sarcastic comment was going to come from him, but instead her wrist were roughly grabbed yanking her forward.

"Let go!"

"Let me ask you precious, what makes you special?"

"Huh?"

"Like I said it wasn't a hard task, but you fought against it, and why?"

"Because it's not right."

"And who are you to determine what's right and what's not? Last time I checked you were just a high school student, and that doesn't seem enough to make yourself seem like the symbol of righteousness, now does it?"

"You're a teacher and-

"Meaning I have more power than you, and you're destined to belong to  
Inuyasha Murashu, so it's not as though you are going to become a whore. So go along with my teachings and pretend to knower of justice on your own time."

Naraku was ready to turn around then to probably retreat to the couch for a good night's sleep, but then he turned around and dug into his pocket pulling out a small parcel that he handed to her before continuing on his way.

"You have disappointed me precious."


End file.
